Geography of Alazona
by Scrouge Mcblood
Summary: This is the actual outline of the land where my story will soon begin.


_**ALAZONA'S REALM**_

Alazona's realm rises in the west, beyond the ocean of Equestria. I come from an island called Maledetto in that realm. It's in the center of the realm, One of the biggest islands in our country. It was cut off from any other countries by the biggest lake in our realm. It's called Lago di Protezione. It's two hundred kilometers wide and a hundred deep. Underneath the bottom of the lake are also prisons which many demons or criminals from other empires are imprisoned. Maledetto is also a home to the demons. It's a cruel land. It could freeze your veins to death. I mean literally. So harsh condition. Demonic generation got used to it though. The real problem was that our lands were enchanted by the gods of the other empires to prevent our kind on spreading and cursing others. The other empires were called Fuoco, Acqua, Vento and Terra. They originated from two great nations. Ombra and Luce. Then those nations became more of union than an actual country. Also those union's have war for almost two millennia now.

To the east there's The Fuoco was an satanic empire. They were the most famous for it's warriors and fire-consuming greed. They can be so stupid, although, I must admit don't underestimate their strength. They were know from there proud and fire-heated personalities. They never gave up easily. They all draw their strength from Fiammata. The goddess of fire. She was a symbol of an eternal blaze which would never be consumed of any kind of shadow. Her sacred animal is a golden hawk. Legends say it's a size of an Steller's Sea Eagle, with glorious shining wings. All of it's feathers are made out of fire. Her eyes are a colour of an inferno. She was also the symbol of hope. That's why in some legends they called her Sperare. Goddess of Hope. Their country was the closest to Maledetto. Nonetheless, even their bravest warriors don't venture in our lands. Our harsh conditions and our magic can kill in seconds.

To the west the stands the Acqua empire. Acqua is a calm empire. Also the oldest. They are the best in tactics and the most famous tacticians, economists, mathematicians and etc. There mostly cold heart and calm personalities. They are strong minded and never let emotion cloud their judgment. They draw their knowledge from the goddess is called Alluvione. She is the goddess of water. The symbol of calm waters which even by the hardest winds can't be provoked. Her sacred animal is an electric eel. She was a size of an average mutated electric eel. Every of her scale is made out of mercury so it shines in the deep waters off the ocean. It's eyes are made out of electricity. Shes also the symbol of wisdom. In some myths she was called Teoria. The goddess of theories.

The Vento empire shares borders with The Maledetto and the Fuoco empire and the Luce. There have their empire in the north-east. Vento was peaceful empire. It was filled with comedians and was more of a entertaining empire with some of the most diplomatic skilled ponies you could ever meet. On the other hand, the ponies which joined the royal guards are skillful too. There know for their quickness. Some of the best athletes come from the Vento's empire. There mostly peaceful and an entertaining race. They're known in other empires because some of the famous actors come from the Vento's empire. They drawn there peacefulness but also resourcefulness from the god Uragano. The god of the wind. The ponies of the Vento's empire are know from having double personalities (because Uragano also had a double personalities). In peaceful times they are as calm as a small breeze. On the battlefield like hurricanes. Uragano is a symbol of a silence before the storm. When he is a peaceful and friendly god he is know as Uragano(I know cruel irony cause in english that means Hurricane). However, when provoked he becomes the barbarous Cicloni. The thunderous beast of wreckage and death. When he does turn into Cicloni no one can escape his wrath. Almost no one. Uragano's and Cicloni's sacred animal is a Killer Bee. The killer bee is the size of an average Asian Killer Hornet. His body is made out of neon with the colour of the thunderclouds. It's sting is made out of bromine gas which can kill in seconds. It's eyes are made out of water vapor.

The Terra kingdom shares borders with the Maledetto, The Ombras union and the Acqua empire. They have there empire in the south-west. Terra is the one most dangerous and the most power influence empire in the whole region. Why? Because there whole empire is one big factory. There land is blessed with all sorts of resources. From oil, gas and coal. To treasures like diamonds, rubies, emeralds and californium. Terra's lands are the most valuable and that's why it's one off the most powerful empires. There bellow the Luce and Ombras enclaves. It's also know to be one of the most recycled area in the whole world. The Terra's ponies recycle everything that can be recycled. If an item can't be recycled than they burn in the center of the empire, where they use the smoke to turn it into energy and electricity. They treat tree's and nature with respect. That's why the Terra's empire, like the Ombras empire, live underneath the earth. The only buildings On the surface our the entrances to the Empire. There our four entrances. The distance from the entrances our five hundred kilometers. There is the Porta Nord in the north. Porta Sud in the south. Porta Occidentale in the west and Porta Est in the east. All of them have a different design depending on which area your entering. If you want to enter the market go west. Housing and villas?Go to the east. The empire government and the kings castle and shrines go North then. To the working places and jobs like mining factories, go south then. It's really amazing how it works. The electricity flows in gold and copper tubes which our underneath the earth ,so no pony get's blasted by electricity. The Terra's ponies our know for their adaption skill. They can adapt to almost any condition. They drawn their adaptation skill from Pianeta. The goddess of the earth. She is a symbol of the earth's beauty. She also has double personalities like Uragano. When she's peaceful shes Pianeta. Yet when shes annoyed she turns into Valanga. Valanga is a cold heartened goddess of the earth's natural disasters. However, she can only control the natural disasters of her element. Valanga is the symbol of the earth's wrath. Pianeta's and Valanga's sacred animal is an arachnid. She was the size of an average Goliath spider. Her skin is made out of gridded diamonds and her eyes are made out of gridded gold. Her pupils are made out of copper and her iris out of silver. Her fangs were made out of stainless steel and her cross at the back was made out of rubies.

Ombras and Luce unions. Those two great unions consists of the countries i described now.

To the south, The Ombras union headquarters stand. The Ombras union was once a country. It had shadow ponies which could perform high standards of magic. There goddess which they drawn their knowledge was Oscurità. She was the goddess of magic. Her sacred animal was a cat. She was a size of an average Bengal. She was made out of shadows. I mean literally. The only two things that weren't shadows where her ivories which were made out obsidian. Her eyes and the iris were made out of black onyx and her pupil out of pure white. She symbolized Darkness Goodness. She was know in myths that she was a goddess with a forgiving and good heart. She enchanted her ponies to perform the greater good. She taught how to do alchemy and spells. She showed the ponies how to cast Ouroboros spells and blessed even the earth ponies and Pegasus with a bit of magic. Soon the Ombras Empire grew in power and unicorns started to explore the world of magic. The war between The Luce empire and the Ombras empire originated actually from legend.

To the north, The Luce union headquarters stands. The Luce union was also once a country. It had light ponies which could preform which were gifted with different kinds of magic then the shadow ponies. There were gifted with charms and (in my opinion) a very big ego. They were a proud race which looked on the shadow ponies with disgust. There god was Raggio. The god of Light. His animal was a chalky pelted wolf with silver eyes. He was a size of an average wolf. His canines were made out of white steel. He had markings which were the colour of the sun, The markings revealed the story of how are sun was made, starting from the head and finishing at the tail. They also blazed intensely like the sun. He symbolized Immortal Heaven. He blessed the ponies with immortal light and justice. However, justice can be cruel sometimes. Although, there intentions were for the greater good i still think of them as a bit evil.


End file.
